Memories in the Rain
by animeexorcist 99
Summary: Ichigo is studying to become a doctor. Rukia is majoring in Criminology. They've both had bad memories in the rain, but when worlds collide, will they be able to make good memories of the rain? IchiRuki AU. Criticism much obliged.


**Hey, this is my first Bleach fanfic. Constructive criticism is much obliged. Title after the song, Memories in the Rain by Ichigo and Rukia. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach! Picture belongs to xmusettex.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Memories in the Rain<strong>

Ichigo stared at the rain. The day had started out sunny and perfect, but by noon, the sun had been hidden by the large storm clouds that rolled in. The it was pouring. It would always rain on this specific day, but it would always start out sunny. Ichigo had just finished packing away the basket and blanket from their picnic earlier. Yuzu, his youngest sister, was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Karin, the elder of the twins, was sitting on the couch with Ichigo, watching a soccer game. It was, all-in-all, another regular day at the Kurosaki household.

Isshin, Ichigo's father, jumped down the stairs. "ICHIGOOOO!" he yelled as he ran and kicked Ichigo in his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo yelled at Isshin.

"My son! Why do you act so mean to your daddy? Don't you love me?" Isshin had rivers of tears running down his face, pooling around his feet.

"Stop being such an idiot," Ichigo told his father. Isshin sat, pouting on the couch. "I need to get home soon. I don't think I'll have any patients today, so I'll go back," Isshin frowned.

"Fine, but you have to come in after classes tomorrow!" Ichigo scowled, though he almost always looked like that.

"Fine, bye Yuzu, Karin. See you tomorrow." It was just one of the perks of working with your father. Ichigo was still in college to become a doctor, while studying criminology on the side. Though Ichigo did work with his father as an assistant to make money. Karin and Yuzu were still in their third year of high school, about to graduate. Ichigo was 22 and in his third year of college.

Ichigo had a small apartment near Karakura University, where Ichigo was studying. It wasn't too far from the Kurosaki household, for which Ichigo was grateful for.

It wasn't more then a block from the Clinic where Ichigo saw a girl lying on the ground.

Ichigo ran to her. She had short, raven black hair with a lock that fell down her forehead and down the bridge of her nose. He shook the girl's shoulders slightly, "Hey, are you okay?" he shook her again.

The girl's eyes opened, revealing a large violet eyes. She sat up quickly, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost fall asleep here. It was just so peaceful that I guess I fell asleep. Sorry to bother you," she bowed her head.

"You're fine, I was just making sure you hadn't been hurt or anything," Ichigo told her," Just make sure not to make it a habit to sleeping in the rain, or on the street." The girl nodded. Ichigo stood up, then helped her up. Her head only reached up to his chest. _Wow, she's short, _Ichigo thought.

"Thanks. Well, I'll be going then," the girl bowed her head again and then took off in the opposite way of where Ichigo was headed. He continued his walk through the rain, letting it run down his face.

It was the anniversary date of his mother's death.

~!~

Rukia walked home after the embarrassing encounter with the man with bright orange hair. She remembered how his hand felt in hers. Rukia stared down at her clothes, which were sopping wet. All the lights in her house were off, making her wonder if her best friend_—_and roommate_—_ was actually home.

"Renji!" she called. Nothing replied. She turned on the living room lights, checked the couch, then moved on to the kitchen. Bottles of beer, wine, whiskey, and sake littered the ground, table, and counters. Rukia sighed. She went and knocked on Renji's door, which was right across from her bedroom. She pushed open the door.

"Renji?" Renji laid sprawled out on the ground, his red hair had fallen out of it's usual hold and had settled around his head like ribbons of blood. Rukia sighed again. She picked up an empty bottle and threw it at the head of the man on the floor. Renji jumped up, his hands immediately at the spot where the bottle hit. "What happened this time," Rukia asked.

"Matsumoto broke up with me," he growled. Rukia frowned.

"What were you expecting?" Rukia smirked. Renji shot her an evil glare.

"Thanks for your support, Rukia," Renji said sarcastically, then fell back to the ground.

Rukia closed the door on her way out going to her room. She gathered her Chappy the Rabbit night shirt and fuzzy Chappy pants along with underwear, setting them on her bed. She then went to her bathroom to start running the water for her bath.

Rukia crawled into the warm bath, having had lit a few sakura scented candles. Bubbles floated in the air around her, popping them with her fingers. School had been getting to her lately. Her classes at Karakura University had been loading her with research and homework. Rukia was studying Law and Criminology, hoping to get a job as a lawyer, or a police detective if that didn't work out.

Rukia pulled the plug in the bathtub, letting the bubbly water flow down the drain. She took a deep breath and wrapped the violet towel around her small body. She pulled on her underwear and pajamas, then went to the kitchen to get a snack before she went to bed.

_'But if I ever need someone to come along, I know you will follow me and keep me strong. Hito no kokoro wa_—'__ Rie Fu sang _Life is Like a Boat, _signalling someone was calling Rukia.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Rukia-chan! I broke up with Renji earlier, so he's probably drunk," Matsumoto Rangiku cheerfully yelled through the phone. Rukia had to hold it away from her ear. Rukia sighed, not for the first, or last time, that night. _This is going to be a long night_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Kidding, this is just the prologue, so look out for the next chapter! Honestly, this is pretty shitty. I'm not too happy about how this turned out. If it isn't good enough, I'll just delete it from fanfiction. Rid this site of it's horror. Okay, so I use some pretty weird honorifics in this, so please go along with them? Also, this takes place in June. The time gets kinda crazy throughout this story. Please favorite, follow, review! Thank you to those who even just took the time to <em>try<em> and read this crap. Have a nice** ***_insert time of__ day*!_** **Thank you!**


End file.
